


Judgements

by Space_Sapphik



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bi, Cute, Drarry, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Kinda depressing, Lesbian, M/M, Multi, Pan - Freeform, Pansmione - Freeform, Sad, angsty, hopefully, other wise I will just finish it really fast, please just read it I am trying really hard, slow burn?, whatever you want - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 07:52:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13631943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Sapphik/pseuds/Space_Sapphik
Summary: The students of Hogwarts and their decisions during the second wizarding war will decide how the rest of their lives will play out.orit's a second wizarding war fic, about my gryffindor/slytherin ships, so itll be depressing.





	Judgements

 

School loomed over the students of Hogwarts more as an ever-approaching unstoppable date than a building in Scotland. With only a few days left until school resumed teenagers all over the country were sitting around talking or thinking. In the same way that every teenager before them since Hogwarts had opened had done, simply waiting for a date. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

One of these groups were 'the golden trio' made up of 'the chosen one' defined by a single event in his childhood, 'the Weasley kid' defined simply by his family and 'the brightest witch of their age' define only by her grades. The three children were sat talking of school and of crushes, they were joking and laughing, but the joy was veiled with the inevitability of the war. The battle that would come 'the chosen one' and his childhood trauma versus 'the dark lord' and his. 

The teenagers sat understanding far more than the adults below would ever know that they did. The bubbling sounds of adults voices made their way through the house, alerting the younger people to the seriousness that they could only ignore. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Across the country, three other teenagers sat listening to similar voices about the same inevitability from a different side and trying as hard as they could to ignore it. They sat in a room, that was never quite warm enough. A young man with ice forced upon him, a girl rebelling against her family despite no one noticing, and a boy often overlooked by the world.

 

They sat, with the door locked, and wine taken from the cellars hidden expertly beneath the Manor that hid more than a fugitive. On a bed that always felt empty sat a boy defined by his families decisions, a girl defined by her makeups existence rather than the rebellion that it represented, and a boy defined by his mother's money.

 

 

The sound of their parents arguing wafted through the house and got distorted as it reached their ears, pushing them ever further from their own parents. They shouldn't have had access to the alcohol, but they had, they passed around the bottle as each of them commented on things that teenagers aren't supposed to worry about. They remarked on the state of the government and the looming war in which they would be forced to choose a side. Forced to fight for what they believed in or to fight for their parents.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The golden trio was leaning against the wall on a bed in an upstairs room, the moon rising to shine right through the window, the three children having all of the conversations that they were supposed to with all of the context that wasn't supposed to be there. They spoke of going back to school, and what they would do after exams, how life would go for them, they ignored the very real possibility of never getting to 'that' part of life.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The others were sitting on the floor leaning against the expensive furniture that the blond-haired boys parents insisted on keeping. They spoke of tradition, marriage, and school. Each wanting to reject tradition, each wanting to move past it to become different people from their parents, each knowing that they would inevitably become just like them. Forcing tradition onto their own children.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Rain fell across both sides of the country connecting the melancholy atmosphere of both situations, it seemed to be the only thing the two groups shared.

 

Eventually, each child fell asleep, their faces losing the tense nature of day to day life and returning to the soft state of innocence. Three of them fell asleep on a bed that only belonged to one, bodies lazily placed around each other in a show of platonic solidarity. Three of them fell asleep with their faces close and the booze hidden expertly, the floor replaced the large mattress above them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The morning brought with it the possibilities of a new year, a new defence against the dark arts teacher and maybe, just maybe the end to a war that had dominated their society since their own parents had been young. This year would not bring the end to the war, but it would bring changes to their lives. 

The various students filled the almost seemingly endless compartments of the train. Our trio's found their own compartments sitting with each other and smiling at their friends that would be there for the rest of their lives. 

Harry, Ron and Hermione sat in the compartment that had been their home since the first day of school. Draco, Blaise and Pansy, sat in the same compartment that they had occupied since that same day. Both parties always knew where the others were, allowing for the annual interruption by Draco's trio. 

It was not however time for that and so both groups settled into conversation. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! thanks a heap for reading this. I really hope you enjoyed it, I will try and update at some point.


End file.
